Talk between sisters
by Exotos135
Summary: After a dificult day,Ginger once again fails to tell Baljeet her feelings,can she feel a bit better with a talk with her older sister?Ginger/Stacy one-shot.


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Hirano's House, Ginger's Room "7:00 PM"*

In her room, Ginger was getting ready to go to sleep as she put on her pajamas

"Well, today was just as always..." thought Ginger

Suddenly, Stacy entered Ginger's room without knocking

"Ginger?" asked Stacy to an unsuspecting Ginger

"Huh?! ...Oh its you Onee-chan." said Ginger

"How are you doing?" asked Stacy

"Putting my pajamas, just the usual." answered Ginger

"The usual?" asked Stacy as she walked to Ginger

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine really." said Ginger

"Hmmm..." thought Stacy

Ginger was silent as Stacy turned to her and looked at her straight in the eyes

"...W..What is it, Onee-chan?" asked Ginger while blushing

"I can see something in your eyes." answered Stacy

Stacy went a bit closer, scaring Ginger

"O..Onee-chan, you're scaring me." said Ginger

Stacy used her hand to wipe something of Ginger's cheeks

"Tears..." quietly said Stacy

"...Uh..Huh...?" said Ginger

"...You couldn't make it isn't it?" asked Stacy

"..I..I..." was all Ginger could say sobering

"You couldnt confess him your feelings, Ginger?" asked Stacy

Ginger simply sobbed, with a look of sorrow in her eyes

"Ginger?" asked Stacy

Ginger started to cry as she started to hug Stacy

"Ginger..." muttered Stacy

"I don't get it Onee-chan. I always build up *sob*courage to tell him I *sob*love him...But I always*sob* fail, _waaaaahaaahaaa!_..." cried Ginger

"Ginger...Dont worry, you will eventually tell him." said Stacy as she returned the hug

"But when?! When am I gonna stop being so cowardly?!" asked Ginger

"Huh..?" asked Stacy

"*Sobx2*...Tell me...Tell me when..." said Ginger

"Ginger...I..." tried to explain Stacy

"Please Onee-chan, tell me when im gonna be brave enough to tell him!" said Ginger

"Ginger...I don't know that." answered Stacy

"What?..._what do you mean you don't know?!_" said and asked Ginger

"I'm simply telling you I don't know when you're gonna be brave." answered Stacy

Ginger went silent

"Its something you need to wait for." said Stacy

Ginger, angry at her sister, pushed her away

Ginger was still silent as Stacy went closer to her

"...Ginger-" said Stacy before being interrupted

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" interrupted Ginger yelling

Stacy got up and walked a few steps away

"_Leave me_ _alone!_ I don't need your **lies** to help me out!" yelled Ginger

"_Lies?_ what are you-" asked Stacy before being interrupted

"_**Shut up! **_you always told me that I **would** have courage, that I **would** be brave, that I **would** be able to tell him my feelings!

But those have been only **big fat **_**lies!**_" shouted Ginger

"..Ginger..." said Stacy

"Just bug off!...If you can't help me with my problems, **THEN YOU'RE UTTERLY USELESS!**" said and shouted Ginger

Ginger went running back to her mirror crying

"...I'm alone in this..*sob*...Even Onee-chan is useless...*sob*..." muttered Ginger to herself

"Ginger, im sorry that I'm not really helping you with your problems, but im doing the best I can." said Stacy as she walked to her sister

"_**I FREAKING KNOW!**_" shouted Ginger

Stacy jumped a few steps back

"...Ok...But you must also know that you're not alone." said Stacy

"What do you mean?" asked Ginger

"Arent your other friends also having trouble with the "confessing your feelings to him" thing?" asked Stacy

"...Well...Adyson is really evading Buford." said Ginger

"Mmhm?" muttered Stacy

"Katie prefers to wait until somebody likes Irving, Milly is way too shy to tell Django..." resumed Ginger

"See? You're not the only who has problems." said Stacy

"...Well, I'm not but-" said Ginger before being interrupted

"And as long as you try, you will confess him sometime." interrupted Stacy

"Yeah...I think." said Ginger

"All you need is determination and the perfect place to do it." said Stacy

"Hmmm...Maybe you're right." said Ginger

"I am right, now tell me, who is your older sister?" asked Stacy

"You." answered Ginger

"And how many times have I been wrong?" asked Stacy

"I think it would be easier to tell you the times you weren't wrong." answered Ginger

"...Yeah good point, so anyway, you must know you can count on anybody if you have trouble." said Stacy

"Yeah, thanks Onee-chan." said and greeted Ginger

Stacy grabbed Ginger, put her in her bed and toked her up

"Do you need something else?" asked Stacy

"No Onee-chan, im fine." answered Ginger

"You sure you doesn't need anything else?" asked Stacy

"Yes, yes I am, you can go to sleep now Onee-chan." answered Ginger

"Alright." said Stacy

Stacy went to the door and before leaving winked her eye to her sister, who winked back

"I'll tell him someday my feelings and I'll succeed." thought Ginger before falling asleep


End file.
